Primal Instincts
by dreamofdesire
Summary: They knew it went against protocol. Division would have their heads, but it didn't matter to them. Neither planned for it to happen, but once it did there was no turning back. Sometimes you just can't fight your primal instincts.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this story a month and a half ago before anything was known about Michael's past. I went back and tried to make things correlate with the new information. I will do my best to keep the story parallel to the show, but I cannot promise anything.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Please review at the end. I like any sort of feedback whether good or bad.

They knew it went against protocol. Division would have their heads, but it didn't matter to them. They loved the thrill of the chase and the secrecy. Sneaking around base, knowing that at any moment they could be caught and severely punished was the best part…well one of the best parts.

No…the best part was when their bodies fit together perfectly, as if they were created specifically for each other. It wasn't love; it was lust. Pure unadulterated lust, and that was exactly how they liked it.

They didn't plan for it to happen, but once it did there was no turning back. Sometimes you just can't fight the passion and you need to give in to your primal instinct.

_Flashback _

_Six years ago_

_Nikita had just gotten back from her first mission and she was furious with Michael. She had put her faith in him and he had lied to her. Not that it was his fault, he was just following orders same as her. But for some reason Nikita thought that she and Michael were above that. Apparently she was wrong. She had confronted him, only meaning to rip him a new one for lying, but instead she'd accidently stumbled upon one of Michael's secrets. What did he mean he owed Percy his life? Did Percy rescue Michael during a mission? Was Michael so desperate that he felt like he had nothing left to lose and therefore willingly gave his life to Percy? Or was Michael like her? An ex-delinquent, recruited into Division and thus into the "welcoming" arms of Percy, who then became his "savior". She wanted so desperately to broach the subject, but was unsure how she would do that. All signs screamed, "Approach with Caution". Michael was usually known for his even temper, but lately Nikita had been seeing a different, less gentle side of Michael - not that she secretly wasn't enjoying the more primal side of him, but it definitely was not going to help her when trying to have a calm rational discussion about his well guarded past. _

_Nikita would have to find a way to get Michael to let his defenses down, even if it meant playing against his weakness._

_She was his weakness. Nikita. Michael tried to fight his growing attraction for her by being snappy and rude, but if anything his new "attitude" had only served to draw Nikita into his orbit instead of shoving her away. In Michael's mind it wasn't entirely his fault. He couldn't help himself. She was just so damn sexy with her sarcastic sense of humor and quick wit. Michael had unintentionally spent many a night fantasizing about all the naughty things she could do with that sharp tongue of hers…He should have known from the first time her met her that she would be his downfall. _

_Michael remembers the way she had shrunk herself into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to comfort herself when he informed her that her old life was over. Not that she was sad that she would no longer be a raging drug addict, but that she would have to start all over again. The many nights she spent in detox were nearly his undoing. Michael wanted to badly just to hold her in his strong arms and comfort her, letting her know that everything would be all right, although "all right" was relative. _

_After Nikita's first mission, Michael highly doubted that she would see her new life as being much of an improvement. She went from slowly killing herself to ending the lives of others. Michael needed space. He needed to distance himself from Nikita and hopefully lose his feelings for her on the way._

_Michael had had far too many near kisses with Nikita and the ice around him was getting thin. There was rumbling amongst the recruits about their "intimate" moments. He knew it was only a matter of time before Percy got wind and starting investigating. Hell, Michael wouldn't be surprised if Percy already knew. That man had eyes and ears everywhere._

_Michael would be wise to watch his step and tread softly. Although when Nikita was involved, that was nearly impossible. _

_Amanda trained her well. Nikita had become the master seducer. He had seen her in action on more than one occasion. Not out in the field, she was still too green for that, but with the other recruits. She had all the men on the compound wrapped around her slender finger. Nikita didn't necessarily know that she was sexy and that's what made it work. Her faux innocence was too hard to resist. Michael knew more than anyone that Nikita had a dirty shameful past, but he admired her for still keeping a portion of her innocence. She still had that exuberance that gave away her young age. That's what he liked most about her. _

_Also, Michael wanted nothing more than to take her last bit of innocence, with her permission of course._

_Luckily for Michael he was able to hold off his feelings for this long. Maybe the more time Nikita spent in the field the more she would grow to dislike him and leave him alone. _

_Unfortunately for Michael, he had no such luck._

_Michael loved watching Nikita triumph during a fight. He was her handler/trainer; her successes were his too. He was proud of her, even though he knew that the better she got the harder it would be to resist her. If only she knew how hard, pun intended, he had to work to cover up his desire for her. Maybe then she would take pity on him. Although knowing Nikita, she would turn it into a game; taking him right to the brink, giving him every hope that this time would be the time their encounter ended in his favor, before pulling away. _

_Nikita had grown cocky and Michael would have loved nothing more than to wipe that always-present smirk off her face and kick her ass. Then he would take her up against the wall, rough and primal, just as it should be between them. He'd thought about it an awful lot; made himself hard on more than one occasion. _

_He'd routinely gone to her room, to debrief her on her mission. Michael could easily have taken her right then and there, but for some reason that seemed too easy. As much as Michael wanted Nikita, he also enjoyed the hunt, stalking his prey, although usually it was the other way around. No woman had confused or excited Michael more than Nikita. He had never jerked off more in this life than he has after his "meetings" with Nikita. He needed to rectify the situation in one way or another before it got completely out of hand and drove him crazy._

_Of course Michael knew his attraction to Nikita was completely wrong. Not only because it was strictly prohibited by Division but also because she was only eighteen. Nikita was legal, but barely and that made Michael's attraction to her forbidden and thus more alluring. _

Nikita was currently running for her life, pretty much a normal day in the life of an ex-assassin. Only this time Michael, here former handler was hot on her heels. She knew he would never kill her, but sometimes she had a fear that one day he would break and haul her ass back to Division and she couldn't have that. Michael and Nikita's relationship was precarious at best. Back during the height of their mutual involvement at Division, it was rock solid, nothing could shake them. Now, it was hanging by a thread and that thread could snap at any moment.

Nikita had done the one thing a good assassin should never do; she questioned her superiors and it got her into hot water. By association, Michael was swept up in the scandal as well. He was her handler after all. He was in charge of her training, her behavior and the amount of knowledge she was given on every mission. He had trusted and fallen for her and his feelings clouded his judgment and he told her much more information than any young recently active assassin should be privy to.

They had both become too involved with each other in more ways than one and it led to nothing but heartache and destruction. Michael tried to curtail his feelings for Nikita, keeping them merely sexual at best, although he always strove for a strictly professional relationship. So naturally he was surprised by his feelings of jealously every time Nikita had to be romantic or sexual with a target. He was completely enraged with her real involvement with Daniel. They had something he and Nikita could never have, love. Now Michael was bordering on paranoia, with his wonderings on what Nikita and Owen did together. They were cut from the same cloth and that made Michael uneasy.

Nikita was growing tired and she knew the longer she let Michael chase her the more enraged he would become. Before Nikita could decide her next move, Michael had taken advantage of her inner struggle and caught up with her. He grabbed her left arm and spun her completely around and he attempted to put her in a chokehold, but Nikita was too fast. They had spent too much time around each other. They could anticipate each other moves. She counteracted his attack by slamming her right elbow into his stomach, affectively knocking the wind out of him. The breath left Michael with a _whoosh_. While Michael was temporarily stunned Nikita flipped him onto his back and straddled his lean waist.

She flipped her hair back and out of her face with her left arm, "This seems familiar." Nikita had a smirk on her face while she pummeled Michael in the face. Michael through his arms up trying to block Nikita's punches and save his face from the myriad of bruises he would likely receive. Michael found an opening and grabbed Nikita's forearms and used his own momentum to propel her off of him so that he was now straddling her.

"This is more like it!" He said triumphantly. Nikita was shocked. Michael had not been able to put the drop on her in many years and yet he had managed to do so twice in one fight. It was time to kick it up a notch. Nikita used both or her hands to push Michael off of her and he landed a couple of feet away. She jumped up and got into a fighting stance, guard up. Michael shook it off and mirrored her stance.

"Come on Michael, we can't keep playing this game. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to kill me or let me go?" Michael didn't want to answer his question because honestly he had no idea what he would do. He'd been grappling with that decision ever since Percy assigned him the task of taking Nikita down. Michael made her, so he had to finish her.

He came at her with a right jab then a quick left followed by a right hook. She ducked to miss all three and she landed a blow of her own on his left side. He retaliated. They became a blur of arms and legs, kicking and punching until one of them wins. Finally Michael got Nikita on her back. She always seemed to forget that he taught her everything she knows, plus he'd been training specifically for these encounters. He squeezed her slim waist with his muscular thighs and pinned her arms above her head.

"Stop struggling. You're just going to wear yourself out." Of course Michael knew Nikita was never going to listen and he was right. Nikita continued to struggle. She bucked her hips in an attempt to throw him off.

"Nikita", Michael said warningly. All of her wiggling was making him increasingly hard. He did not need the added complication of a raging erection to enter the mix.

"Come on Michael. I know you like to be on top," a hint of the old, flirty Nikita peaking through. Nikita shoved her chest and head up at Michael trying to force Michael off her. Michael was fully aroused from all of Nikita's squirming. He wanted to get as far away from her as he could to hide his obvious arousal. Naturally that was not an option, so Michael took the complete opposite approach and ground his pelvis into Nikita's, bringing his erection front and center.

"Oh", Nikita shouldn't have been surprised but for some odd reason she was. Something primal in Nikita snapped and she began rubbing her pelvis against Michael's. He knew he should try to resist her but instead threw caution to the wind and slammed his lips into Nikita's in a bruising kiss. He started dry humping her, for lack of a better term. Michael transferred both of Nikita's arms into one hand and placed his other on her stomach.

Nikita really wanted to touch Michael, to run her hands up and down his toned body. The thing Nikita liked most about Michael was that he was completely male. He was so effortlessly masculine and in a world of metrosexual men getting mani-pedi's, Michael was a breath of fresh air.

He knew how to handle a woman.

Michael did not like the idea of having sex on the ground in the middle of an alley, so pulled his mouth away from Nikita's, grabbed her wrists and pulled both of them up off the ground. He spun her around and walked her backwards until her back slammed into the brick wall. Michael attempted to hold Nikita's hands above her head, but she would have no part of it. Nikita pulled Michael's white dress shirt out of his belted pants and ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest. She wanted to lick her way across his body, but the position they were in did not allow it.

While Nikita was busy feeling Michael up, Michael was assaulting her lips, eventually kissing his way down her neck. Nikita's moans filled the vacant alleyway. Suddenly he stopped his ministrations and pulled back to look Nikita in the eyes.

"You know if we start this again, there is no going back." He wanted to give her every chance to back out. This way when the shit hit the fan, she couldn't blame him.

"I know, Michael. I want this," and with that their fates were sealed.


	2. Six Years Ago

Ok, so I am going to do my best to update bi-weekly or possibly weekly. However I am in the process of finishing up the semester and transferring to a different university. So, my life is getting very busy. With that said, I am fully committed to this story and I am so grateful for all the wonderful feedback.

Also, the rating has gone up. So be warned there will be sexual situations and coarse language. If that offends anyone I suggest you stop reading.

Please leave a comment once you finish the story, regardless of whether you liked it or not. Constructive feedback is always welcome and I am always up for suggestions.

Enjoy!

_Six Years Ago_

_Nikita was preparing to go on her fourth mission. She was supposed to seduce the leader of a gang smuggling weapons into the country. She would seduce him and then take him out. Nikita was still green, but Michael and Division saw a lot of promise in her. After the hick-up with her first mission, Michael wasn't sure if Division would clear her for fieldwork again, but even with her attitude Nikita was the best. She was quickly establishing herself, rising up the ranks. She was precise in her kills, but still prone to make beginner mistakes. _

_Nikita was deadly with a gun, but needed to work on her hand-to-hand combat. She was being over-powered by her male assailants and it almost cost her a couple of missions. Nikita had gotten good at finding ways around her slim physique. Using random items around the room to aid her in her struggle. It was all over the second she got her hand on a gun; Nikita never missed. She got that from Michael._

_So, Nikita and Michael found themselves working overtime to get her ready for her next assignment, which started in less than a week. Nikita was a fast learner, but even this would be a tricky skill to learn in five days. Nikita had spent the majority of the day running logistical simulations and had spent absolutely no time fighting. Michael gave Nikita permission to leave her quarters after hours and spar with him. Michael was waiting when Nikita came waltzing into the practice room in a black sports bra, black hoodie and fatigues, also black. He was dressed in track pants and a grey t-shirt. _

"_Hey Michael. It's nice to know that you own something other than a suit," Nikita was smirking, as usual and it drove Michael absolutely insane. Not just because she was too cocky for her own good, but also because she looked so damn cute. _

"_Very funny Nikita. Now why don't you just stretch before you pull something," Michael was not in the best of moods and had absolutely no patience for Nikita's antics. They needed to focus, which meant flirting was out of the question. Not that he ever intentionally flirted with Nikita, it just sort of happened. _

"_Yes sir, Michael, sir," Nikita mocked saluted Michael and proceeded to remove her sweatshirt and began her stretches. Dear Lord, Michael was in for a long night. As soon as Nikita removed her hoodie Michael got the perfect view of her ripped torso. She was breath taking even in full workout mode. Michael had to shift his pants to try and hide his member from fully saluting her. He was a grown man for God's sake, not some inexperienced teenager with raging hormones and he couldn't control one measly erection. What was wrong with him?_

_Michael shook his head, hoping to dislodge his impure thoughts. Once they finished there warm-ups Michael began his lesson. He started slowly walking around her, "When you are smaller than your opponent you must learn to use their size against them. Move faster, make them follow you; tire them out. Normally I would make you bulk up a little more, but since we only have five days were going to have to make you faster. Don't get me wrong, you have pretty good endurance, but when a two hundred and fifty pound man is assaulting you pretty good isn't enough." Nikita patiently stood with her arms folded intently listening to everything Michael had to say. Both were shocked by her actions. Nikita was arrogant enough to think that she could be the best and talented enough to prove it. Hand-to-hand was her weakness. Even with one hand tied behind his back Michael had been able to over power her. She was willing to do whatever it took to improve. _

_Michael stopped his circling, "I want you to work on your yoga. None of that slow "go at your own pace" yoga. Ashtanga Yoga is not easy. You will be exhausted afterwards but I promise the benefits will far out weigh the costs." Michael spent the next sixty minutes going through a series of sun salutations and then right to the more advanced positions. He knew Nikita could handle it._

_Unfortunately for Michael, Nikita's tight fitting pants seemed to only accentuate her ass and he couldn't seem to control himself. Every time she went into downward facing dog, Michael lost control of himself a little more._

_Nikita knew she had no choice but to do as Michael said, but that didn't mean she couldn't make it a little difficult for him. Every chance she got, she complained or teased Michael. She knew damn well that he was checking out her ass, that's why she started to purposely push it his direction. She couldn't stop smirking._

_Michael was actually excited to fight with Nikita so he could wipe the smirk off her pretty face._

"_Now on to the good stuff," Michael cracked his neck and went into a fighting stance. Nikita followed suit. They began to spar, Michael winning slightly. _

"_Focus Nikita. If you can't take me down, how do you expect to take down someone twice my size?" He was getting frustrated with her. She never took anything seriously and it was really pissing him off. _

"_I'm trying Michael!" Nikita was getting frustrated and angry. She wasn't trying to lose, but she was surprisingly tired from the yoga and she hadn't been sleeping well lately. She didn't bother telling Michael any of this because she knew he would hand her an imaginary tissue and tell her to suck it up._

_Nikita took her anger out on Michael. She blocked his next attack and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He flew back, but caught himself, advanced towards her and caught her on the chin with an uppercut. Nikita's head snapped back but she did not let that stop her. She launched herself at him and flung her legs around his neck, using her momentum to throw Michael to the ground. He landed on his back with her legs still around his neck, her butt resting on his chest. She pushed her right forearm across his neck, blocking his air supply._

_Suddenly the cocky look reappeared, "I think this means I win." Michael, however, couldn't respond because Nikita was still choking him. He used one hand to pull at her arm and the other to smack her on the thigh, trying to get her to release him. _

"_Do you surrender?" Nikita wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to let Michael go only to have him turn around and take her down. He needed to officially surrender first. That way she could rub her victory in his face._

_Michael knew Nikita wouldn't let up until he surrendered and since he couldn't speak he slammed his right arm onto the mat, signally his defeat. Nikita immediately removed her arm from his windpipe and threw hers into the air._

"_Wow, Michael that was almost too easy," Nikita's perky butt was still resting on Michael's chest and the smell of her sex was making him uneasy. He had to get out from under her ASAP!_

"_Get off me!" Nikita sensed a change in Michael and loosened her hold. He shoved her off of him and rolled away. While Nikita was distracted by her victory, Michael came at her from behind and put her in a chokehold._

"_Lesson number one, Never turn your back on the enemy", Michael was feeling pretty good about himself for catching Nikita off guard. So naturally he was surprised when she flipped his muscular body up over her head and once again straddled him. _

"_Haven't we been here before? This is when you give up before I embarrass you by kicking your old man ass." Old man! Who was she calling old? He was only twenty-four for Christ's sake!_

_Michael growled and grabbed Nikita by her slim waist and flung her down. The two ended up in reverse positions, Michael dominating Nikita. _

"_How's this for an old man?" Michael was rather pleased with himself. He was nowhere near elderly, but something's around Nikita he felt that way. She was just so full of life and exuberance and he felt crotchety in her presence. _

_Nikita saw Michael's eyes shift down to her lips then back to her eyes. Nikita began to fully realize the precariousness of their position, their bodies meeting at their waists. Something in the air changed. Suddenly the electricity between the two became palpable, tangible. With out another second's hesitation Nikita raised her head and kissed Michael. _

_Michael was frozen, his body unresponsive. But based on the ever-present member pressed against her thigh, Nikita knew Michael wanted this. Nikita pressed his bum against her nether regions, increasing the friction, giving Michael permission to respond. Suddenly she was attacking with his mouth. _

_They became a frenzy of limbs, their moans filling the practice room. Michael shoved Nikita's sports bra up, releasing her perky breasts. He kissed his way down her neck and began to suckle her left breast while rubbing the nipple of the other. _

'_God she felt so good,' her slim body writhing beneath his powerful one. This was so wrong! She was too young for him, but Michael couldn't resist her any more. She called him a "tease", but Nikita was the true tease. _

_Nikita wrapped her legs around his butt and wrapped her hands in his hair. She continued to grind her sex against him, moaning loudly. To even the playing field she helped Michael remove his shirt, his lips leaving her body briefly. His lips found hers again, both of their mouths becoming swollen from the passionate kisses._

_Nikita's hand moved to Michael waistband and slipped inside, grabbing onto his member. Michael gasped. It had been so long since anyone besides himself had touched him there. She rubbed his cock up and down, making him squirm with delight. _

_Nikita and Michael had both been brought to their limits and so with help from Nikita, Michael pulled off her pants and underwear. She did the same for him. Despite the fact that both were incredibly coordinated people, they fumbled. They had both been celibate for so long that they were shaking with anticipation. _

_Nikita grasped Michael and helped guide him inside of her. She was so wet from just him sucking and licking her breasts that it went in relatively smoothly. Although, Nikita did gasp as he entered her. It had been over a year since she had felt a man inside or her and Michael was almost too much to bear. _

_As badly as Michael wanted to pound into Nikita he remained still, giving her a time to get used to the feeling. He knew she wasn't a virgin, drug addicts rarely were, but he also knew that she hadn't been sexually active in at least a year. After a couple of seconds Michael began to move in and out, slowly at first. Their mutual moans of pleasure and the slapping sound of flesh against flesh, flooding the room._

_Soon, Michael couldn't control himself she was so tight! His thrusting became faster and not as deep, he knew he was going to cum soon. So to save himself the embarrassment of doing so first he moved his hand to Nikita's sensitive bud and pinched. She bucked her hips and came immediately. Her cries of ecstasy were so loud; Michael had to put his hand over her mouth so they wouldn't get caught. He gave three more powerful thrusts and followed suit. _

_He collapsed on top of her, both panting. Suddenly Michael jumped up and away fro m Nikita as though he'd been burned. The realization of what they'd done finally crashing on into them. They both quickly dressed, Nikita slower than Michael._

"_We didn't do anything wrong Michael. We are two consenting adults and besides no one is going to find out." Nikita was slightly hurt by Michael's reaction._

"_Dammit Nikita! I'm your handler. I can't sleep with you. You're a child for Christ's sake! God, what have I done!" Michael began to pace around the room. "Shit, there are cameras everywhere. Someone is bound to have seen us."_

"_Can't you just delete the footage or loop some old stuff, so no one finds out?" Nikita was only worried because Michael was worried. He never lost his cool._

"_No Nikita, I can't. Things aren't always that easy. You can't just cross your fingers and hope for the best! Some of us have to live in the adult world with real consequences," Michael started pacing back and forth, "Percy had Birkhoff create a system where the footage gets saved every three seconds to a back-up drive that only he has access to. Even if I deleted the footage, Percy would still have a copy," he stopped pacing, "We're fucked."_

_Nikita barely attempted to control her laughter, "Nice choice of words, Michael." She was doubled over, laughing hysterically._

"_This isn't funny, Nikita," Michael tried to act serious and looked pissed at Nikita but soon, he too, was bent over laughing. After a couple of minutes the two gained control of themselves, "What am I gonna do with you, Nikita?"_

"_Tie me up and punish me?" Michael's cock twitched._

"_Stop. You know this can never happen again," it wasn't a question._

_Nikita's tongue flicked out to wet her lower lip, "If you say so, Michael," she said innocently. _

_With that Nikita turned and left Michael to digest her words and figure out how to take care of his now raging hard-on with out her. _


End file.
